callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Shi No Numa/Trivia
Trivia *If one goes to the bookshelf in the Doctor's Quarters and taps on it, one can hear maniacal laughter. *In the Black Ops III version, a new radio featuring Dr. Monty appears, detailing their background on the map and confirming old theories. *Downstairs of the starting hut, there is part of a wall that is blown up and on fire. On the ground is a piece of paper which says "Die Glocke" ("the bell" in German), followed by "Der Riese" ("the giant" in German). *In the Black Ops and Black Ops III versions of this map, the player can find a radio that talks about the group going to the future because of the Wunderwaffe DG-2 overloading the teleporter. *In the Black Ops III ''version, Quick Revive can still be seen switching with other perks but it will never spawn since it's already in the spawn room. *On the ''Call of Duty: Black Ops version of the map, if the player stands in front of a perk machine that is spawning, a message will appear saying "You must turn on the power first!", even though there is no power on this map. *There is a radio in the storage hut which plays the audio of the start of the Verrückt trailer. *In the starting hut, it shows the original timeline's Peter McCain hung from the ceiling. **In the World at War and Black Ops version, using "noclip" console command, the player can see that the rope is not around his neck, it's coming from his backpack. **If Peter is somehow knocked down and the player touches him, the player will be sent back to round 1. *In Kino der Toten's loading screen, a picture depicting Shi No Numa can be seen on the top right of the screen. *A woman can be heard crying in the shed near the meteor. *In the Fishing Hut, a faint sound of children singing a nursery rhyme can be occasionally heard. *In the Comm Room, one can see what looks like large radios. If a player stands by these large radios and shoots them, they may hear a very slow voice saying, "...please save us," and "God!" * If the player is on the way to the storage room, turn right down the stairs just before the door and go to the fence, if the player looks carefully they should be able to see a massive red (blue in the Black Ops III version) rock pulsating with electricity coming out of it and the player's character will say something when the player shoots at it. This is a meteor containing Element 115. * The crawlers took on a new appearance in Shi No Numa; instead of crawling on their stomachs like in previous maps, their bodies are now upright. * In the Storage Room, a player may hear what sounds like someone banging on a metal door. This is usually followed by a low whisper saying "Save my soul." This eerie whisper is heard throughout the map's swamp areas. *By opening one of the doors that lead to the rooms with the perks in the middle of the round, up to three zombies will spawn on top of the previous zombies that have already spawned. Even if the player has reached the max amount of zombies per round, they will still spawn. However, this is not the case in the Black Ops or Black Ops III versions. *In the Comm Room, there are several other radios and next to one of them is a picture of a dog. *The word "Tunguska" can be found in one of the two small huts connected to the balcony outside the spawn point. *At 0:14 in the trailer, some zombies with red glowing eyes instead of their yellow glowing eyes can be seen. *In the Doctor's Quarters, on the ground near the Perk-a-Cola machine, there is a note reading "It could be used to power HAARP...". *During the trailer in the beginning when Tank Dempsey is firing the MG42, it makes the Type 100 sound. *On the floor of the Doctor`s Quarters there is an anatomy poster about the human skull, there is also a poster in the main hut about ripping arms from shoulders. *By either no-clipping or using a sniper rifle, players will be able to see a metal plate on a cabin, that says, "The power will destroy us all". *In the Call of Duty: World at War version, when someone purchases the Type 100 off the wall, it is possible to watch it appear and go into the wall on the other side. Also, once it stops, the player can still see a bit of the magazine poking out. *In the game files, the map is called "Sumpf", which is German for "Swamp". *In the multiplayer map Hangar, there is a type writer on a desk that says "Shi No Numa". *By looking in the game files for World at War, eight unused perk models can be found. There are two models per perk and each model is titled zombie_vending_perkname_sumpf or zombie_vending_perkname_sumpf_on indicating that there was supposed to be power and different perk models in Shi No Numa. Juggernog cut machine WaW.png Speed Cola cut machine WaW.png Quick Revive cut machine WaW.png Double Tap Root Beer cut machine WaW.png Category:Call of Duty: World at War Trivia Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Trivia